


Every Full Moon, The Monster Bays

by Beezoar



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Blood kink?, Flirting, I mean Maxwell is being nice, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Monster Maxwell, Mutual Pining, Not much to tag really, Possesive Maxwell, Potential Tag Changes, Size Difference, Smut, Working on that next, first fic, fluff?, lil angst, only a little, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beezoar/pseuds/Beezoar
Summary: Woodie always went out upon a full moon, everyone at camp knew this as a fact and never batted an eye when all of a sudden he wasn’t out around the campfire for food every night. But something no one expected was that Maxwell, the one who seemed the most sane out of all of them, left to join Woodie in these absences. They didn’t bat an eye for this either, but mainly it was just because a certain few wanted him gone. Every night before a full moon Maxwell would sneak out and stay two nights away from the camp to do god knows what. This strange behaviour that seemingly came out of nowhere piqued Wilson’s interest, naturally so, he IS a scientist. No matter what the strange magician always found a way to throw curve balls at the poor man, the first being the curious case of Maxwell’s hands.A fic where Wilson goes sticking his nose into something he shouldn't and it doesn't turn out all that bad ;)





	1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Woodie always went out upon a full moon, everyone at camp knew this as a fact and never batted an eye when all of a sudden he wasn’t out around the campfire for food every night. But something no one expected was that Maxwell, the one who seemed the most sane out of all of them, left to join Woodie in these absences. They didn’t bat an eye for this either, but mainly it was just because a certain few wanted him gone. Every night before a full moon Maxwell would sneak out and stay two nights away from the camp to do god knows what. This strange behaviour that seemingly came out of nowhere piqued Wilson’s interest, naturally so, he IS a scientist. No matter what the strange magician always found a way to throw curve balls at the poor man, the first being the curious case of Maxwell’s hands. 

When he first joined the camp he wore black gloves alike his old attire on the throne, most of the others just assumed that the ex-king just didn’t want to get his hands dirty. But with Higgsbury asking the right questions and using bribery, he managed to get those stupid gloves off the man. His hands were like talons. Slick black and sharp, ones you’d expect to see from a monster from The Constant. With that mystery uncovered Wilson tried to find out more about the puzzle that was Maxwell Carter. Although the more Wilson knew about him, the deeper he’d fallen. Admittedly Maxwell wasn’t too bad looking, dressed sharp as knives (not really anymore, he’s had to mend his clothes so much they look like some Victor Frankenstein art project), tall and somewhat toned. 

Reasonably anyone who lived in the constant would gain a little muscle, although Maxwell was still horribly skinny, one would think he hasn’t eaten in years. But not only that he always had something to say, whether it be snarky or a sly comment. One could think of the magician as a fox, always getting into things he shouldn’t. 

Speaking of getting into things he shouldn’t, Wilson was planning on joining Maxwell on these little trips. He couldn’t ask of course, Higgsbury knew Maxwell would never say yes to him basically stalking the poor man, and he most likely had something to hide. But his mind never stopped thinking about what he was doing going out like that, they already had Glommer and were-pigs were too dangerous for him to take on alone, why? The thoughts were gnawing at the poor scientist. So at this point Wilson had no choice but to go after Maxwell, otherwise he’d be useless to the group and would NEVER hear the end of it from Willow, head of the ‘I Hate Maxwell’ fan club. So when Maxwell was packing so was he, making sure to leave a reasonable time after him and making sure to say goodbye in the least suspicious way possible (very impossible Wilson). After sundown Wilson grabbed his lantern and made his way through the lumpy evergreens cautiously, making sure that the lantern was turned down low enough that he was almost impossible to see at a distance. 

Following the shoe tracks it seemed Maxwell was heading to the regular evergreen forest, one just across a field and was a reasonable distance away from base, probably not too unlike Woodie. Why did he need to go the day before? Did what he needed to do take a day to prepare? Wilson had so many questions to ask him that it would probably be too overwhelming for Maxwell, he was still adjusting to co-existing with other people after being on the throne for so long. Despite the year only lasting for one hundred or so days it is made to feel like longer, Wilson knows the pain even though he was on it for about six years. It really shouldn’t be called The Constant if everything keeps changing, even everyone’s concept of time. As the night passes Wilson reaches Maxwell's ‘camp’, if it can even be called one, it has the essentials like an Alchemy Engine and a Crockpot but everything else looks childish. Really makes him appreciate Winona a that little bit more. The aforementioned magician is nowhere to be seen, having sniffed out his fire and left for something, Wilson would have work quick on making his observation area before Maxwell gets back. Wilson makes a small deck above his ‘tent’ and hides in the trees to get a good view of the whole area, good thing he won’t need his lantern when night falls.

The set up takes all day, he made the small deck and took out his book and quill to mark down his current observations before he spotted a familiar face down below. Maxwell has returned from his little expedition with about a small forest worth of logs, having his three clones help him carry the load and set it down near the Alchemy Engine. Wilson couldn’t help but stare as the magician seemed to abandon some of his top layers entirely because of the labour, usually he never laid a finger on an axe but by the looks of things the resources are his excuse for his absence. He had to make a convincing cover up for why he was gone for so long, Higgsbury dawned on such realisation thinking back to when he had brought a tonne of morsels back for Wigfrid and said nothing of it, or when he came back with papyrus for Ms. Wickerbottom. 

All was slowly coming together, he just needed a why. That answer came soon enough when the day became dusk, when Maxwell began running around collecting and hiding resources like the food he brought or packing the tent away and carefully stashing away his precious Codex Umbra. Even when Maxwell was done he still looked somewhat concerned, like he was waiting for something and being constantly on edge about it. Wilson notes this, but to heart he felt like he was prying too much into the magicians personal affairs and treating him like one of the rats he used to own when he was a child, but he would never know otherwise if he never came. Knowing Maxwell he probably knew the smaller man was watching, maybe that’s why he looked on edge. Feeling something's gaze on him. The cold of night was starting to set in and the wind chill became unbearable to Maxwell and it showed, quickly moving back to collect his suit coat much to Wilson’s dismay. The wind didn’t reach the scientist in the tree so he felt no need to move and continued to watch, noting the other man's restless pacing as the afternoon ticked on. 

Finally after what felt like forever the sun eventually finished its decent in the sky, this had Wilson on the edge of his tiny platform to get the best view of whatever Maxwell was about to do but with all other clues he had an idea, he just needed to see it with his own eyes. Soon enough the magician doubled over clutching his stomach and falling to the ground clearly in pain, it took all of Wilson's willpower to not bolt out of the tree to help him, instead he just scribbled down his observations with shaky hands. A sick crack makes him look up from the journal in his hands to look at Maxwell to see that he has grown dramatically in size and has grown a sudden forty centimeters (Like he needs to get any taller) whilst he stays hunched over.  
Maxwell's arms gained length and became more talon like and were long enough for him to run on all fours, his legs were the origin of the snapping as they reshaped themselves to look animalistic and talon alike his hands. The suit faded away with shadows and returned as the magicians winter coat to cover him and add a mane to his neck to increase his perceived size, as he turned the normal villainous face of his was twisted in pain. Teeth protruding from his bottom lip made him look more like the monster the moon forced him to become as well as the snarl forced onto his face. Maxwell became the monster he’d seen before that was now distant in his memory, almost like it was erased.

Said magician in his pain stalked off into the tree line that surrounded the small camp and was soon gone from sight, even from Wilson’s vantage spot in the tree and into the moonlit night for good… hopefully. Wilson slowly made his way off of his platform and to where Maxwell had initially shifted as the dirt and grass were synged away to form a circle with the nightmare runes surrounding them. “What on god’s green earth?” The scientist questioned softly to himself as his hands traced the lines, Maxwell had explained that anything to do with the runes were bad news and he was to alert him if he found any. The small man scribbled a crude version into his book as to avoid accidentally summoning anything and to keep it for later to analyse with the knowledge he already wrote down and knew. As he was preoccupied he never noticed the large, dark and looming figure making its way behind him and only realised it was there when it was casting its shadow over the area around him, Wilson went as white as a sheet. 

“Boo” was snarled out of the creature in a hushed and smug voice, sounding somewhat struggled out. Immediately Wilson jumped back and turned swiftly to face him speaking out profanities as he did so. “Fuck! Fuck you!” He blurted out as his face reddened and he looked away in bashful anger. Even when he was normal the taller of the two found it fun to so such a trick on him, always netting the usual response and comment of ‘We need to get you a damn bell’ only to respond ‘But this is way more fun’ like it was a punchline in a shitty stage show. Wilson looked up at Maxwell, almost being able to fit completely under him with the added size of the coat he wore and if he was being honest with himself Wilson just wanted to bury his face in it. But right now with Maxwell pinning him down, it seemed like a very inappropriate thing to do. 

“I see my absences caught your eye, I was wondering when you’d muster up the courage and try and follow me” He calmly spoke out before moving his face closer to Wilson's, making the smaller man’s skin flush more. “I guess you could say my acting was flawless?” He sounded smug as he practically whispered to Wilson, the gravely tone doing wonders to him.

Wilson tried to muster up his courage after it was swept out from under him “N-no, I had a feeling you knew I was there” He angrily stuttered out, utterly embarrassed. Maxwell leaned back up, chuckling as a small smile stretched on his face showing off more terrifying teeth “Aww Higgsbury, you hurt me” He said in an amused tone. His chuckle rumbled through the scientist below him, making him melt at the feeling. In Maxwell’s case it was hard to make him genuinely smile (let alone laugh) so every time he did Wilson would cherish it, Maxwell’s smile had a tendency to be contagious even when he so rarely did it.  
At the moment Higgsbury was smiling like an idiot because of it, trying his best not to and failing, his efforts did not fall on deaf ears though as the magician felt it necessary to comment on it. “Well, looks like me being like this doesn’t scare you that much” Maxwell commented, seeming amused by the situation. Wilson under him, Maxwell being the monster that has attempted and successfully killed him multiple times, regarding him like someone close. It baffled the old king, it truly did. The scientist “Well, you’re not trying to rip my guts out, so that helps” Wilson states awkwardly as he looked Maxwell’s newly discovered form over, trying to memorise it so he can take notes later, despite the situation he’s in he still wants to know more about the old kings abilities. 

“My eyes are up here” Maxwell smugly slurs out, catching Wilson staring and trying to draw more awkwardness out of him, he did look cute when he was blushing. Higgsbury jumped when he was caught, closing his eyes and turning his head away “I-I know!” He blurted out. A devilish smirk replaced the mischievous one that was once there as Maxwell sneered down at the small scientist. “If you wanted a closer look, you could have just asked” He said in a flirtatious tone and it hit poor Wilson hard. Maxwell tried to make sure Higgsbury never knew of his affections but his actions sometimes betrayed him and that’s what clued the scientist in, Wilson felt the same but the both of them were too proud to say anything.

Wilson had honestly considered the others offer and after turning it over in his head he sighed “I actually do want a closer look” He tried to be flirtatious to hide his nervousness, but failed miserably. Maxwell however almost looked stumped, like he never expected this answer but it was soon swallowed away by the lust that replaced it as the slits of his pupils dragged over Wilson.

He was in for a long full moon, at least he didn’t have to worry about the darkness.


	2. But Satasfaction Brought it Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this took a bit so I could get everything right, took a lot of reading and re-reading to make sure I was happy with the characterisation of the both of them. Sorry for it being posted so late, hope you enjoy!

Maxwell descended on him and pressed his forehead into the crook of Wilson’s neck and huffed out a breath, Sharp teeth scraped dangerously near his pulse point as if trying to resist clamping down on it. “Well, if we do wish to continue this I think it’d be best if we get rid of these” Maxwell’s talon like hand pulled at Higgsbury’s signature deep red vest trying to get it off himself with one hand while the other was occupied with keeping himself up. Wilson leaned his head to the side to give the other more access and to try and hide his own face, it was embarrassingly red and he couldn’t keep his eyes open or mouth closed as small noises flowed out of him. These noises were music to the magicians ears, constantly leaving little hickies to elicit more out of the scientist.

As commanded, Wilson started to unbutton the vest covering him and shuffled slightly to get it off his shoulders and then moved to open the dress shirt that was under it, Maxwell’s ministrations and the anticipation of what was to come made his hands shake and become unsteady.  
The magician became impatient and pulled the side of the shirt until the buttons were forced out of their slots, thankfully none went flying but the integrity and strength of each became questionable as well as the almost tears on the sides from Maxwell’s somewhat slack grip alone. Wilson slid the dress shirt off his body and leaving his chest bare for his partner who swiftly slid down to leave bite marks and hickies down the scientist’s chest and abdomen, nicking at ticklish spots to make Wilson jump and squirm more. Wilson was progressively getting slightly louder and louder as Maxwell traveled south and closer to his waistline, small moans and breathy huffs being forced out of him by Maxwell’s teeth. The scientist rested his hands on the old kings head in an attempt to ground himself enough to actually reciprocate his affections, Wilson soon gently guided Maxwell’s head back up his body and shoved his lips against the other, albeit slightly difficult because of his fangs. 

They both were enraptured in the kiss as they embraced each other, a surprisingly long and dexterous tongue snaked out of Maxwell’s mouth to explore. Wilson was practically sucking the tongue, enjoying the smooth texture and slight tang of something intoxicating on it and found himself constantly wanting more. Wilson drifted out of this haze as the magician pulled away, allowing for his partner to actually breathe. The scientist coughed slightly and lazily gazed into Maxwell’s piercing yellow eyes with his own blown ones, the soft brown colour practically being swallowed up. Wilson absently rubbed his cock through his pants, needing the friction to try and keep himself from being drowned in the old king’s presence and aura alone. Maxwell acknowledged his and tried to undo the scientists belt and get the rest of the remaining layers off of his partner, the corrupt blood in his veins demanding him to get on with it and make Wilson his. Eventually the poor scientist moved his hand from his crotch to undo the buckle for Maxwell, not even a second later he practically ripped it out of the loops and ushered Wilson out of his pants and boxers, leaving him bare for the magician to marvel at. He was quite muscular compared to Maxwell in his normal form, with a light dusting of dark hair here and there, which honestly made him more attractive in the beast’s eyes as they raked over him again.

Wilson squirmed under him practically pleading for attention in his desperation. The smaller, writhing body only sent more delicious pleasure down Maxwell’s spine, he was beginning to get over eager and ahead of himself. That devious tongue that had shown itself before snaked down Wilson's body to his cock and wrapped itself around it, giving it slight attention only to move down it. Maxwell moved towards his entrance, intent of preparing him as much as possible with the copious amount of drool coming from the appendage. The poor scientist became dizzy at the feeling and became even more so as his hips were lifted up to allow more access to Maxwell, deep moans and pleads came easy to Wilson. Besides, he didn’t mind getting pushed around by the magician, his new found strength making his mind wander to even more explicit things they could be doing.

The appendage snaked its way into Wilson, filling him out and making him whimper and gasp. Maxwell purred at the noises and huffed out over the scientist’s lower region, making him shiver at the feeling and making goosebumps rise on his skin as he was ravaged by that damn tongue (oddly reminding him of the one a Krampus has) as it scraped his walls as if looking for something. Finally it brushed past those bundle of nerves deep in Wilson and he practically screamed, unable to keep himself quiet. But since they were so far away from anyone else, it didn’t really matter. He moaned shamelessly, making sure Maxwell knew what he was doing to him.

The beast rumbled out a chuckle that rippled through the scientist as it moved a talon away from his hips and drifted down to open his own pants and slowly stroke his cock. Wilson glanced at the huge member that was held in the magicians grasp and whined, aching to have it in him and feeling even more needy than before. This behaviour baffled the scientist, but he guessed it was the strange taste in the saliva, as it had to be some sort or aphrodisiac or a muscle relaxant but he couldn't consider it for too long. Of course Maxwell knew of his partners restlessness and continued to tease the poor man, sliding his tongue out to leave little nips and bites in the juncture in between Wilson's thighs. Upon deciding enough the magician stopped his seemingly endless teasing to lower his partners hips into his own lap.

When Wilson’s hips and ass landed on the others cock he started to grind on it, trying to get the magician to snap and just take him already whilst babbling and whispering for more. Maxwell hummed and leaned down to whisper seductively into Wilson’s ear in a gravelly and animalistic voice “You want me to destroy you?” He practically purred out to Wilson, some of his rational mind leaving as the night ticked closer to the moons peak. The scientist violently nodded his head whilst trying to catch his breath, this drew a chuckle out of the beast. “Then beg” He commanded in a sultry tone, letting his tongue trace the hickies he’d left earlier in the night as Wilson moaned. 

“P-please Maxwell, please” He moaned out, “I need this please, don’t make me wait” Wilson finally blurted out into the magicians ear as he rutted his hips to encourage his partner on. Maxwell growled as he moved his partners hips to line himself up with Wilson’s hole and nudged it hungrily, “God you sound heavenly when fucked out and pleased love” He drawled out as the tip finally breached Wilson. The smaller man mewled when it did and shivered at the nickname. Wilson wanted nothing more than to be loved by the other man, his mysteriousness, charisma and skills drawing him in and swallowing him whole.

 

The beast soon bottomed out in his partner groaning at the tightness of Wilson’s hole and how warm it was. It took all of his concentration and willpower to not plow the other man right then and there. Wilson looked down at himself impaled on the massive length and held his hand down on his stomach to feel it, knowing he could see how deep Maxwell was in him. It was then when the magician started thrusting shallowly into the smaller man, growling and grunting all the while the scientist was moaning softly at the feeling. Now he decided to take the time to gently pull Maxwell down to bury his face into the coat fluff and muffle himself into the others neck, which only encouraged Maxwell to deepen his thrusts. 

Wilson was in heaven at that moment, drowning in both of their shared pleasure and for the longest time he truly felt happy, sated and content in The Constant. The cruel world that only wanted to tear things away from him (Physically and metaphorically). Wilson only hoped that Maxwell felt the same in this situation as he started to roll his hips into the ones moving into him, begging for more, more. Who was Maxwell to say no? He complied to his partners commands and started to actually fuck him thoughouly, making sure Wilson didn’t have a chance to catch up to him. The man under him shouted and fell back into the dirt trying to catch his breath whilst being destroyed by Maxwell’s cock, the magician let out a snarl and followed his love into the dirt and mouthed at his neck again, with full intent to bite down and claim Wilson for himself. 

The old king let the need for blood take over and sunk his teeth into the crook of Wilson’s neck, small droplets of blood bubbling up from around the punctures as Maxwell made sure to clean it up. The taste of his love’s blood drove him crazy, the monsters blood lust being tempted sent the magician into a frenzy, thrusting bruisingly hard into Wilson until the man under him shouted out as he came between them. Maxwell was close too, he set his large claws on the other man's hips to try and get deeper, accidentally opening cuts into the meat of Wilson’s flanks. He soon spilled everything into his partner, he let out a deep and unnatural roar, filling his love up to the brim and then more. It all soon slowed down and the magician was moving down to nuzzle himself into his lovers chest, huffing and kissing the skin beneath him. Letting Wilson catch is breath and get his feet back under him.

“M-Maxwell?” Wilson stuttered out in between his pants as his hands found the face at the base of his neck, nudging him up and close so he could kiss Maxwell. They both melted in that time, everything seemed to stop and the chill of the night air didn’t affect them, everything froze as they basked in the warmth of Afterglow. The magician looked down between them after their lips part, seeing the mess of his lovers ass and stomach and purring contently, seeing Wilson marked up and all his made his heart swell. “You’re so good for me love” He slurred out in a hushed, low tone. Wilson pecked Maxwell’s cheek and nuzzled into it affectionately, positively soaking up all of the praise given to him, god did he like the magicians love. 

The old king shifted back to remove his soft cock from the scientist’s hole, feeling his come flow out of him as he moved back, making Wilson shiver and mewl at the feeling of losing the warmth. Time seemed to slowly come back to the both of them as Maxwell looked up into the sky to see the moon starting to snake its way to the west horizon, he swiftly moved over to the supply stash he tucked away to grab some of the silk and honey poultice he collected earlier and returned to clean Wilson up. Maxwell kissed and nuzzled everywhere the silk touched to soothe and coddle the skin left behind, then applying the medicated bandages to the sides of Wilson’s legs where she left scratches. It took some energy out of him to not lean down and lick away the blood. The both of them took the time to wind down and calm themselves, the magician shuffled down to carry his love back over to the questionably made tent so they at least have some wind protection. The smaller of the two moved closer to nuzzle into the large coat that still covered the magician, he felt enveloped by the larger man. Wilson looked back up to Maxwell, he sighed and pressed another kiss to the magicians check before muttering out a small and tired ‘I love you’ before falling asleep in Maxwell’s embrace.

The morning was.. awkward to say the least. Wilson woke up in Maxwell's chest when he buried into before he slept, still stark naked and needing a proper bath and clean up. Whilst Maxwell was already awake and running his fingers absently in the scientists unruly hair to pass the time. Wilson shifted he head to he could look at Maxwell who was uncharacteristically blushing and trying not to make eye contact, which made the smaller of the two let out a chuckle. “Well, what has you blushing?” Wilson sleepily spoke out as he moved to caress his hand over the magicians cheek. Maxwell finally looked at his partner “I- what?” He stuttered out before looking at the camp around him, as if puzzled about what happened hours before, until the memories finally decided to reveal themselves to him.

“Oh, that” He mumbled out slowly before returning his gaze back to Wilson. The shift left his memories foggy before they were jogged by the sight of large scratch marks in the ground and the scientist’s clothes scattered about their fire pit. Wilson looked up at Maxwell with a worried expression when he heard the sadder tone in his voice, did he regret it? Wilson didn’t get it, he enjoyed last night and seemed to be in his right mind. “I-I apologise for my actions last night” He said sorrowfully, refusing to even look at Wilson “I’d understand if you wouldn’t want to associate with me after that”. This genuinely puzzled the scientist, maybe Maxwell thought something different, so Wilson put his hands on the others cheeks and moved his face to look at him. “Maxwell, last night was amazing” He spoke quietly, as if anything louder would make his partner leave “I would never leave you after that”.

The let themselves cuddle more, that comment was a whole jar of worms that could be worked out later, preferably when Wilson had more clothes on. He attempted to get up to collect them but Maxwell had already beat him to it and brought them over for him and let him clean up and get dressed again. Bathing would have to be for later though, they had almost a whole grove of trees to lug back before anyone wondered why Wilson was gone for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know the "Curiosity killed the cat" quote had an ending? I didn't until I looked it up to reference it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Cold as Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaAAAAAAAA OOK so this too way to long to write ;-; I'm really not all that good tbh. Either way FEED MY CHILDREN let this chapter sustain you for now
> 
> Next one is going to be the last one for this story and it's gonna be porn... What do you expect from me??

They returned at different times, they didn’t speak one they arrived and they went seperate ways before either of them could bring up what transpired. Wilson really wanted to talk about it, he had so many questions and a need to be that close again. But Maxwell didn’t seem all that happy after the fact, he looked like he just wanted to forget that night, or was he afraid of something? Wilson was left with more questions than he did answers, he had still half a page to fill in his log book about the magicians other form. Wilson and Maxwell exited the Lumpy Pines into the small clearing that held the bulk of the camp, Woodie meeting both of them half way and marveling at the amount of wood brought back and quickly taking it out of Maxwell’s hands. The magician then proceeded to collapse near the fire absolutely exhausted and definitely mentally tired as well. Wilson had to hold back a full bellied laugh at the sight of the taller man practically flopping down, there was still wood to deliver.

Wilson walked with Woodie to the large modified lean-to by the fire and neatly stacked the logs and tied them down so they could be processed by the lumberjack. Woodie whistled “Damn, how did the both of you gather all that in one night? That more than I usually pull in a day” He said pleased whilst elbowing Wilson in the arm gently.

“I don’t know, you should ask Maxwell that” How did he even get this much anyways? That was another question to add to the long parchment full of them. “Either way, I don’t have to worry about woodcutting for a while” He said plainly whilst hefting Lucy up “Sorry honey”.

Lucy just sighed in her high pitched ethereal voice “Little’ sad, but that just means we got some trees to plant somewhere!” she gleefully exclaimed as the both of them walked away laughing back to a stump to continue chopping. The camp was still bustling in the chilling Autumn air, the mid day hours were the busiest times, followed quickly by dusk. Ms Wickerbottom was still at the job posting book writing everyone's duties for Winter and Willow was next to her probably just rambling on about something, then she spotted Wilson. 

 

“Crap” Wilson swore as Willow stormed over to the scientist and pushed him “Where did you run off to!? You left me alone to do all the patrols AND Beefalo duty!” She shouted at him remorselessly. “Hey! Didn’t I tell you I was going to be out?” Wilson squeaked trying to squirm away from Willow. 

“Where did you go anyways?” Her anger just slightly subsided at the question, a little more curious than angry. “Like I’d tell you after that stunt!” Wilson barked defensively. If he told her that he went to go spy on Maxwell he’d be lambasted and made fun of by the pyromaniac, and that’s the last thing he wants right now. Willow just huffed, “Fine! But you owe me you sneaky little weasel” She angrily jeered at him before stomping away. He did feel slightly bad for going off at her like that, despite everything, Willow was a good friend of his. 

Wilson finally turned back to the campfire to see that Maxwell was miraculously gone, he honestly thought he’d just stay there melodramatically for at least another hour. Either way he was forced to give Maxwell some space as he went to go help Wigfrid and Wolfgang on spider control for the afternoon. 

-

Maxwell really shouldn’t care about it, he really hasn’t cared about this sort of thing for so long. So why should he now?

Maxwell had logically retreated to his tent to finally have at least a bit of a breather, he needed a moment to think and not worry about what others will see of him. He practically flung himself into bed due to his tiredness and fatigue, he really was getting too old for some things. The magician stared holes into various parts of his tent, contemplating. Of course, he enjoyed the previous night and of course he wanted it to never end. He wanted to just enjoy the company of another person, but he knew it would never last. The thought of last night soon became a melancholic memory for Maxwell. It kind of hurt to think about it. He could have killed poor Higgsbury that night in a reckless bloodlust, something so natural for that form, he could have left him to bleed out. But both of them were lucky that the moon was feeling kind, because if it had thought differently then he wouldn’t be even near camp.

Maxwell just layed there. Unmoving. Even just for a quiet moment.

Then came the knock on the wood of his lean-to, it was quiet, he almost missed it.

The old king turned his head to see the silhouette of his possible visitor, the frizzy hair gave the person away. Maxwell merely sat up and spoke out “Who’s there?” despite knowing exactly who it was. “Maxwell! I’ve cӧme lӧӧking fӧr yӧu, yӧu were gӧne fӧr sӧ lӧng! I thought yӧu’d miss your Tasks.” Wigfrid said enthusiastically. Wigfrid didn’t necessarily hate Maxwell, she acknowledged that his fighting abilities had potential especially with his dark sword, so she is one of the only people who wouldn’t mind him tagging along or helping.

“No... no I try not to miss out of that” He stated in a smoothed over voice, despite his dishevelment “I’ll be out in a moment”. Wigfrid simply made an affirmative noise then leaned on the same wood she knocked on. Maxwell took this time to sit down and fix up his look, of course he was somewhat struggling with something now but this wasn’t the time. He took a deep breath, held it, then let it out and left the tent. At that time of day everyone was rushing to finish the last of their chores before the sun set, everyone was too busy to notice the group passing them to head east. It was quite convenient that the place had directional posts, it was hard to get lost at base. Maxwell took the time walking out to the spider fields practically across the island with Wigfrid and Wolfgang to think more, ever thinking. He watched the two in front of him absently.

The magician thought about how Wilson could be feeling, or really, thinking. Everything that happened that morning had cemented the fact that the scientist definitely felt something towards him, and Maxwell… Maxwell wasn’t sure what to think. Sure he had eyes for the scientist but not in such a strong physical way, or really any other way than ‘we’re both stuck so let’s just try to get along’, so Maxwell was puzzled on why it was developing so differently now. He might just be the fact that it has been a long time since the both of them had seen another person, the camp has only been there a year or two. Strangely enough though, the thought of them becoming a little more official seems pleasant to the old king. 

Wilson never was at the forefront of his mind before this, but now.. It’s all he could think about during that walk. Watching the sun finish its descent in the sky with a warm fire made him with Wilson was there with him.

-

Winter was fast approaching for the group as the days went by and weeks passed, it almost always took them a whole season to prepare for the snow and the cold. Bearger had been a great struggle, winter clothes became more essential, a collection of thermal stones and food was prepared, counted and stockpiled. Even some of the survivors were having their own personal preparations, Webber had shed and had become pure white, Wes had helped Ms. Wickerbottom collect furs and Willow was whining about the cold. That brought Wilson back out of his thoughts. “-but it just sucks because of the shivering!” Willow whined, she sat close to Wilson for at least a little heat. Everyone knew Winter was coming just because Willow would all of a sudden become whiny and short tempered, but in an endearing and somewhat playful kind of way.

Wilson just sighed at her comments “Got to admit, shivering does make things difficult” He said absently while looking further into the camp. His companion picked up on the distraction and nudged him, “Hey, you’re looking a little down. What’s going on big head” She smirked at Wilson when he sputtered slightly at the contact to his side, hitting a bruise that had been leftover.

“Ehhhh, it’s not much” The scientist brushed off as his eyes found Maxwell, he was busy sorting and tallying the chests. Wilson just got lost in watching him and noticed more and more about him. It looks like he finally found that stupid Winter Coat and is now wearing it, he looked so much softer with it on despite the hard edges on the fur. His hand meticulously wrote with practiced skill, moving and dancing over the paper as he surveyed the stocks. His eyes flickering between contents and adding updated signs to the chests, it was wondrous to watch the gears turn in his head. Wilson envied the warm coat and wished he could just curl up with Maxwell under it-

“Hey airhead what are you staring at?” Willow followed where his eyes were and connected the dots. “Willow don’t its-” Wilson squeaked as the arsonist lunged at him.

“IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?????” She shouted, alerting Maxwell slightly not too far ahead, he didn’t care though, he just looked at the scene and smirked before returning to work.

“WILLOW NO!” Wilson shouted back, curling away from the devious woman who had an arm wrapped around him, struggling to keep him right where he was. “WILLOW YES! Don’t tell me, you got to be joking right!?” She beamed at Wilson, a clear look of evil and mischief in her eyes. 

“I swear if you blackmail me!-” He was beet red at this point, face warming with extra blood as Willow bolted off to go do... something, whatever it was the poor scientist is going to regret it. Wilson sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the ground. Maxwell took this golden opportunity to sneak up to his acquaintance and got close before finally speaking “Do you think she’ll tell anyone?” In a slightly miffed tone. Meanwhile Wilson just jumped out of his skin for about the third time, he slipped and fell as a result. Maxwell extended a hand and just chuckled. 

Wilson just kicked the light misting of snow beneath his feet and he refused to look at the magician, not satisfying him with an embarrassed look but just gave him stubbornness. Maxwell felt a strike of confidence within himself so he cupped the scientists stubble covered chin and aimed his head up to steal a cheeky and sweet kiss from the other. He reveled in the deepened blush of Wilson's face as a light one dusted his. And just as quickly as he came Maxwell was back at the chests continuing his task. The other was just left behind to blush and try and collect himself.

Wilson got up and dusted his vest off before getting back to work, he wandered over to the Alchemy engine where Winona stood too. She was furiously crafting repair kits and other miscellaneous items for cases of emergency, despite the cold wind biting at her she looked unphased. Wilson took his list off of his side and began chipping away at it. Winona glanced over at him and smirked slightly.

“What’s on your mind, buddy? You ain’t looking too hot” She said in jest, completely oblivious to the comment she made. Wilson however just buried himself more into his work, “It’s nothing, Just thinking about the winter ahead”.

Winona just sighed, she didn’t see past his anxiousness as good as Willow did “Don’t be too worried sunshine, we’ll get through it, just like last winter, and the couple before that when everyone was alone..” She gave Wilson a reassuring smile and looked back down.

It was only the start of Winter and Wilson knew it was going to put him through hell and back, just like every Winter before it. Except he had a more delightful distraction that had a habit of scaring him.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting a feel for how I want to portray Maxwell and Wilson, I like the sort of 'I'm really mean except when no one's looking' Maxwell and 'I'm a scientist and a dumbass' Wilson. Things might be a little OOC I tried ok :/ Anyways first fic, posting this at 2 am let's get this bread.


End file.
